Enduring Scars
by Cittyno2
Summary: How do you make it to the light, when it isn't visible?  The pain of these scars is terrible, but enduring them is harder. Forced Kankuro X Gaara Eventual Gaara X Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Fear

A/n: I know if you have read my Bleach stories, this is not normally my style of writing. I just need to get some stuff off my chest, so I am writing this. It is dark. If you do not like it, then do not read it.

_Enduring Scars_

Fear- _noun: _An unpleasant often-strong emotion caused by intense awareness of danger

Gaara was curled up in the corner of his room, shaking with fear, as the heavy thuds on his door echoed. His brother's angry yells could be heard from the other side of the door. His dresser shook, some of the drawers opening.

He had no clue how he had gotten into this situation.

* * *

><p>Gaara had just gotten back from an exhausting day at school, and was putting his bag away, when he heard the front door open and slam. Kankuro had stormed into the house, screaming various obscenities.<p>

Kankuro stopped as he caught sight of his little brother.

Gaara instantly looked down; trying to avoid eye contact, knowing Kankuro was having one of his anger fits. Just avoid eye contact, he thought to himself.

There was a small pause of silence. Gaara was beginning to think that his brother's anger fit was dissipating.

"Gaara?" Kankuro said. Gaara looked up, directly into his brother's rage-filled stare.

"Welcome home Nii-san. I just—"He started as Kankuro caught his eyes. He saw that the redness surrounding them, and knew instantly that his brother was not in any forgiving mood today.

"Gaara, come here," Kankuro motioned for him to come forward. Gaara froze and thought of an immediate excuse to prevent his brother's advances.

"I, uh, have some homework to do…" he took a step back away from his brother, who growled and grabbed Gaara's arm fiercely, nails digging into the skin.

Kankuro swore,"Bullshit,"

Gaara pulled his arm away hastily, looking at his brother fearfully. Kankuro reached for his otouto again, only for Gaara to take off running.

* * *

><p>Gaara heard his brother swearing loudly. He knew running from Kankuro was risky, but he had no control over his fight or flee reactions. He had fled in fear. He ran into his room and slammed his door shut, blockading it with his dresser. His brother's fists hit the door, and he jumped back, cowered into a corner, and hugged his knees to his chest.<p>

Each time Kankuro pounded his fists against the door, Gaara flinched, as if he was being hit instead of the door, which was sliding a little more open each time. The dresser would not stay up forever.

With a sudden crash, the dresser fell to the floor, the drawers becoming slightly damaged. The door now wide open, an even more pissed Kankuro stalking up to Gaara, a scary grin on his face.

He yanked his brother up by the arm, gripping it so tightly, that crescent moon-shaped marks bit into his skin and began to bleed. Gaara cried out at the sharp pain. Kankuro twisted the younger one's arm, so he was now facing him. He peered into his younger brother's eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears, fixing to spill over any second.

"Crying?" He asked," I haven't even done anything yet. I'll give you a real reason to cry," he said before backhanding him, causing Gaara's face to turn to the side sharply. A bruise would surely form later, but Gaara could care less now. All he wanted to do was to escape before his brother could hurt him even more. Kankuro tightened his grip on Gaara's arm, drawing blood.

"Kankuro-nii-san, please stop it," Gaara said trying to stop him, "You're hurting me!"

"SHUT UP!" Kankuro yelled using his other hand to start choking him. He then shoved Gaara against the wall, increasing the pressure on his neck. Gaara's hands scrabbled against his brother's feebly, trying to break free.

Gaara's hands soon fell to his sides, his lack of oxygen, scaring the hell out of him. A few tears leaked out of his eyes.

This was it. He was going to die. His older brother was going to kill him. He was really going to die.

A loud chime was heard dimly by Gaara, who was so far out, he couldn't tell what was real or not anymore. Kankuro cursed and threw Gaara to the floor, glaring at him, as his brother gasped for breath.

"I'm going to see who it is. Don't leave your room, or else," He forewarned, turning and leaving the room.

As soon as he could breathe properly, Gaara pulled himself back up, and hugged his knees to his chest. He mentally thanked god, for his brother did not kill him then.

What had he done to become the victim yet again?

Fear- _noun: _An unpleasant often-strong emotion caused by intense awareness of danger


	2. Chapter 2 Rape

A/n: I know that this is not normally my writing style, but bear with it. I made Gaara slightly OOC for the beginning, for a reason.

_Enduring Scars_

Rape- _noun:_Any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person.

Gaara was still in the same position waiting, fearfully for his Onii-san to return.

Knowing his brother, the interruption was only going to make him angrier, thus making Gaara's punishment even worse. Gaara shivered involuntarily at the thought of his brother even angrier.

He wish that he knew why his brother was so angry in the first place, why he was always on the receiving end of violence, and why…his brother hated him so much. After all, weren't brothers supposed to care for each other?

Gaara wasn't able to ponder for very long, as he heard Kankuro slam the front door and start coming back for him.

Gaara continued to back against the wall as his brother came back. Kankuro walked over to where Gaara was and paused.

Gaara cautiously looked up; Kankuro had an angry-calm look on his face. He pulled Gaara up harshly and tossed him onto the mattress.

Kankuro ripped off Gaara's shirt, and as his little brother protested, he raked his nails across Gaara's chest, leaving scratches, with little red lines.

Gaara's cries of pain and protest were a major turn on for Kankuro, although the struggle from his otouto was putting on was getting annoying.

"Stop it. Nii-san—"Gaara started. Kankuro was beginning to get very pissed again. He backhanded his brother again, and yanked his pants off, throwing them to the floor.

Gaara widened his black-rimmed eyes, as Kankuro looked at him fiercely. He started to try to struggle even harder to get away as he realized his brother's intentions.

"No! Kankuro," Gaara said as his brother released his zipper, exposing his erection.

Gaara moved frantically to get away from his crazed brother. Kankuro growled and pushed his brother downwards, pinning him so he was unable to move.

"Kankuro! Stop this—"he managed before he let out a bloodcurdling scream as a foreign object was forced into his body. Kankuro groaned and leaned closer, as he started to thrust inwards and outwards.

"Keep screaming. No one's going to hear you. Even if they did, no one would care."

Gaara was in a blinding spot of pure pain. He screamed repeatedly as his ass was pounded by his brother brutally, who didn't seem to care. Moreover, the pain was even worse as Kankuro had not prepared him, taking him completely dry.

Kankuro looked down and saw that his brother was bleeding, but took no notice of it as his orgasm came crashing down.

He thrusted forcefully a few times then pulled out. He pulled himself off Gaara, sipped his pants, and started to leave the room.

"Cheap Fuck," he said loudly, as he left.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kankuro left the room, Gaara curled up, wincing at the sharp pain in his lower areas.<p>

Moreover, for the first time in over a year, Gaara sobbed into his sheets silently.

He felt something warm slide down his leg, and he felt disgusted with not only with his brother, but with himself as well.

Rape- _noun:_Any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person.


End file.
